1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technical fields for a network system, a network operation method, an agent module, a terminal device, and a information recording medium and a program therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to technical fields for a network system for transmitting information between an agent module and a terminal device and an operation system therefor and for an information recording medium for operating the agent module, the terminal device, and the network system and program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has recently become common practice for information processing apparatuses to exchange information therebetween via networks, such as the Internet, to which the information processing apparatuses are connected. In order for a terminal device, including a personal computer installed in an ordinary home, to be connected to a network, a connection is first established between the terminal device and an agent device disposed in an agent, such as an Internet Service Provider and then the terminal device is further connected to a network via the agent device.
In this case, according to the related art, in order to establish connection between the agent device and the terminal device, an terminal device side first attempts connection to the agent device (attempt so called dial-up), and whereby connection including the network, the agent device, and the terminal device are established.
However, according to the above connection establishing method, a terminal device is neither connected to an agent device, nor to a network, so long as the terminal device does not attempt to establish the connection via an agent device positively. Therefore, when the operator of the terminal device is not present at the location where the terminal device is installed, it is not possible for the terminal device to connect to the agent device nor to the network to enable the terminal device to perform various processes.
The invention has been made to solve the above problems. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a network system that enables an agent device to control a terminal device and an information processing apparatus connected thereto, even when no operator is present at a place where the terminal device is installed, an operating method therefor, and an program for operating the agent device, the terminal device, and the network system and an information recording medium in which the program is recorded.